Xerneas Vs. Yveltal/The Crisis Is Over
This is the scene where Xerneas Battles Yveltal, Then Xerneas calms Yveltal down, And Ending the Crisis in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. Rigby: Guys... Mordecai: What, what is it? Goofy: Gosh! Sora: '''Not Good! '''Agumon: Uh oh. Gabumon: Look up! (Yveltal roars) Sonic: Uh-oh?! Dialga: '''Ash, Emerl, Everyone, NO! '''Krader: '''We're All Goners! '''Kraw: For good! The Chief: Me too, we're soon be goners! Takato Matsuki: '''Watch out, everyone! '''Henry Wong: Get out of there! Terriermon: Too late! Emerl: Team Robot! (In Skips' voice) Never walks away from a fight with a Evil Legendary Pokemon! (Yveltal roars and ready to fire Oblivion Wing, And Fires At Ash, Emerl, Remaining Team Robot's Allies, The 27 Mixels and Company) Rainbow Dash: It's firing Oblivion Wing at us! Applejack: (In Cynder's voice) This can't be good. Emerl: (In Leonardo's voice) I think this is it guys! Does anyone have anything they want to say?! Fluttershy: This is not good! (Screaming) Rarity: I'm too beautiful to be turned into stone! Twilight Sparkle: Spike?! Spike the Dragon: (In Timon's voice) This is it! Goodbye cruel world! Shuff: We're done forever! Sora Takenouchi: It's been nice knowing ya since we we're good friends everyone! Biyomon: This is the end! Mimi Tachikawa: And I'm still too young to be turned to stone! Palmon: This might be the end of the DigiDestined! (Tai, Agumon, Kari & Gatomon embraced each other) Tai Kamiya: I love you Kari, you too Agumon! Agumon: This is it! Kari Kamiya: I love you too Tai and you too Gatomon! Gatomon: '''Kari! (Matt, Gabumon, T.K. & Patamon embraced each other as well) '''Matt Ishida: Gabumon! T.K.! Gabumon: It's over for us! T.K. Takaishi: Matt! Patamon! Patamon: T.K.! Davis Motomiya: Veemon! I just wanted to say you're the greatest Digimon ever! Veemon: You too Davis! This is the end of us! (Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing and gets closer and closer to our heroes in slow motion) Rika Nonaka: '''(Screams in fear) '''Tommy Himi: Goodbye my friends! Takuya Kanbara: I so really have the memory of my little brother's brirthday! Koichi Kimura: (In Michelangelo's voice) I so not understand the ending of lost! Zoe Orimoto: I don't wanna become stone! Keswick: We're Finished! Teslo: Game Over, Guys! Kraw: '''This is it, It's the end of the Mixels! '''Mordecai: I'm scared dude! I'm scared! Rigby: If we don't survive this, Benson will fire us! Ami & Yumi: (Embrace each other in fear) And not to mention Team Robot! Sonic: See ya! Thomas the Tank Engine: It's been nice knowing ya! Magnifo: '''I guess the Show is over for ya! '''Wizwuz: Me too! Veemon: '''Thanks for telling me about the show Magnifo! '''Magnifo: '''Yeah, Veemon Thank you! '''Percy: It's the end of the engines! Donald Duck: Somebody help us! (Suddenly Xerneas uses Aurora Beam on Oblivion Wing thus Saving Ash, Emerl, Remaining Team Robot's Allies, The 27 Mixels and Company From their near death) Tails: What? Sonic: What happened? Dudley Puppy: That's an ice type move! Ami: Aurora beam! Agumon: What was that?! J.P. Shibayama: Where did that Aurora Beam come from?! Shuff: We're Still Alive! Terriermon: Look Over There! Gobba: '''Could it Be? '''Kraw: '''Is that a Legendary Pokemon That can give life? '''Tai Kamiya: Look up there! (Everyone look to see Xerneas) Ash Ketchum: It's Xerneas! Tai Kamiya: Xerneas! Davis Motomiya: Xerneas! Agumon: I knew it would come! Chris Kratt: '''That's right! '''Magnifo: '''The Magical one! '''Takato Matsuki: I knew it, it saved us! Rika Nonaka: '''That was Close! '''Vulk: Xerneas Has rescued us! Teslo: It is Xerneas! Zaptor: Right on time! Kari Kamiya: Xerneas spotted us! Tai Kamiya: Alright Xerneas! Now stop that Pokémon! Keswick: The Fairy type Pokémon of Life, Xerneas. Flain: The Legendary who? Krader: The Legendary Pokémon of life, Xerneas. Flain: '''Now i get it. '''Lunk: Xerneas, You made it in time. Olaf: You can do it Xerneas! Dialga: Xerneas. Palkia: Finally. Kyogre: '''Xerneas has finally Arrived. '''Groudon: '''Xerneas, Go for it. '''Reshiram: '''I believe in you. '''Zekrom: '''Xerneas, Try to win. (Yveltal fires shadow ball at Xerneas, But Xerneas Uses Aurora beam again on Shadow Ball) '''Reshiram: It is, Xerneas have to calm Yveltal using Fairy Aura. Palkia: '''Look Xerneas is battling Yveltal, but it using Fairy Aura to Communicate Yveltal. '''Dialga: '''It using Fairy Aura now at Yveltal! (Xerneas Uses Fairy aura to Communicate Yveltal, Then later after communicating the fairy aura at Yveltal And Successfully Removes Yveltal's Dark Aura, It's Eyes Turned Purple into Blue and roars. The whole lake and the waterfall returned to their normal self. Yveltal Flies off peacefully) '''Arceus: Well done Xerneas. Kyogre: Xerneas did it. Dialga: It's finally over. Palkia: '''The Rampage has Ended. '''Kyurem: '''Yveltal is finally Calm. '''Reshiram: The Crisis is over. Zekrom: No more Rage and Destruction. Rayquaza: Xerneas, You did it. Groudon: You'll Calm Yveltal. Giratina: Finally, that's over with. Spike the Dragon: Thank gosh, that's over. Emerl: We did it. Koji Minamoto: No, Xerneas did it. Zoe Orimoto: That was close. For a second there I thought we were all goners. Princess Bubblegum: Yeah, us too. Mesmo: That was close. Bonnie: Yveltal's gone... Xion: For now. Dudley Puppy: Yveltal's finally calmed down. Mimi Tachikawa: Finally, That's over. Knuckles: That was tough! Clemont: We're safe now! Takato Matsuki: Definitely. Aviva: '''Finally, this battle has ended. '''Teslo: So did we! Gobba: '''Me too! '''Kraw: '''That was too close! '''Elsa: Kraw, You're too close. Rika Nonaka: It's finally over. Xerneas did it! Gmerl: Thanks Goodness. Mordecai: Well I'm glad this is finally over. Sora: That was a really hard tough battle against Yveltal, good thing Xerneas came and saved us all. Lunk: Well that was easy enough. Teslo: Tell me about it. Davis Motomiya: Finally, that's over. Veemon: '''It calmed Yveltal. '''Zoe Orimoto: Yeah, that was a easy battle. Rika Nonaka: '''That was amazing. '''Gmerl: That was pretty cool. Emerl: If it wasn't for Xerneas come to the rescue we would been petrified. Finn the Human: I know. Tai Kamiya: Yeah. We almost got turned to stone. Agumon: Same here. Jimmy Z: '''Correct. '''Goofy: But what about our friends? Donald Duck: Along with the villains. Flain: So to Major Nixel and the Nixels. Anna: Major Nixel was Finally turned to stone, What a shame. Kristoff: The forest is destroyed. Sora Takenouchi: What a mess, Yveltal made. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes